Elyna Lynielle
Elyna Lynielle, formerly known under the alias of "Fenrir", is a Breton sellsword. Involvement Pre-Plight of the Reachmen (4E 219-223) Elyna was born at some point in the Fourth Era in a common family in the border town of Jehanna. She showed to have true potential at such a young age thanks to her unique talents in acrobatics and athletics. In Riften, she had a troubled childhood due to her family's poor financial status and was known to have been a skilled thief and pickpocket. During an failed course of pickpocketing, she was arrested and was supposed to be sent for execution after racking up a serious criminal record, but her execution never came. Instead, a representative whom called himself 'Fox' bailed the young Breton out and took her in as an apprentice, and later, a fellow Bounty Hunter. However, their relationship began to strain when Fenrir began to utilize unorthodox methods in her line of work, and soon separated from her master. Plight of the Reachmen (4E 223) During her travels, Elyna met up with one of the elusive Nelthars and joined them in agreement for power and large sum of payments. She assisted the Nelthars during the Siege of Markarth and captured Thongvor Silver-Blood. She also participated in the ill-fated defense of Markarth and dueled her master, but was ultimately defeated and sent to Cidhna Mine. When her master finally arrived to persuade her to divulge information about the Nelthar's location, Fox restores her to her former self and placed her under his custody, tending to her recovery. Elyna later confessed her feelings for her master, which Fox also did in return and the two ended up sleeping together. Both were unaware that the former would soon sire their child. When Garbhan finally decided to retake Markarth for the Forsworn, Elyna was taken to safety by Fox through the usage of a unique warped soul gem, which allowed long-distance teleportation. She later appeared in Windstad, where she worked as an armorsmith for a living. Post-Plight of the Reachmen (4E 223) After the chaos in the Reach died down, Elyna returned to Markarth after receiving word from Fox. The former revealed that she had their child in her womb, the latter reacting with joy. The two Bretons later married each other and settled down in Markarth. Months later, Elyna gave birth to their first child, named after a Stormcloak reknowed for his sacrifice to defend Markarth from Garbhan's Forsworn. Currently, she spends her spare time on studying the art of spellcrafting based on the research of Azra Nightwielder. Later, improvements came along, and spellcrafting had a bright future ahead of it and would likely see it's return to the known world. Post-A Game of Thrones As she grew older, Elyna's appearance remained mostly the same, but her usually cold personality died down significantly to those she trusted, including her husband. However, she began showing concerns for their son, who had chosen to fight on his own terms against his perceived enemies before he would even reach the age of 18. A Song of Snow Since Cristus' return from his journey to Winterhold, Elyna was never seen or heard from again. Only a letter addressed to Cristus containing information about his true parentage was found by her son. Personality Elyna was known to be thorough, instinctive, and ruthless in her line of work once she became a bounty hunter. She was often motivated by power instead of money, and as such her loyalty wasn't always to the highest bidder. She became so efficient in bounty hunting and assassinations that even other provincial governments were known to hire her for various wet works, such as assassination, heists, and 'aggressive negotiations'. She was also calm and level-headed, never using her anger to blind her in battles that would ultimately result in her death. Credits to mods used * Black Mage Armor by Reko * ApachiiSkyHair by apachii * CBBE by Caliente (Warning: NSFW content) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Bretons Category:Assassins